pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle/Team Physics Story
This is Team Physics' story in Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle. Story Snap is working in his lab, for a new machine to beat enemies up. He is however, missing a piece of tech he remembers leaving behind, and he needed the part. Tornado asks if it's in this world, and Snap replies yes. Sheila comes in, and asks them what they are doing. Snap then explains he needs to build his new invention, but he's missing a part that he left in a big flying fortress. Sheila doesn't think it's too hard of a challenge, so they head off, toward the area Snap directed them to. After coming out, they encounter Team Chaotix, who ask for the Computer Room, and they ask for the piece of tech. Both answer no. Team Chaotix get angry, so they start a fight. After the fight, Snap notices a mechanical city, and thinks that he can find his piece of technology in there. He runs in, along with Sheila and Tornado. After coming out, they encounter "EggRobo", who Sheila thinks is the enemy. Snap thinks he's got the tech, so he starts to get ready to fight, along with the team. After the fight, he drops pieces of tech, but Snap examines them, and calls it junk. Tornado then notices a casino place, to which Snap thinks is fun. Sheila thinks to proceed is to think carefully. They head in. After coming out, they encounter Team Cutiepie, who say they're looking for their friends. They ask to move, and Team Physics says no. They then engage in a fight. After the fight, they start to mourn at the piece of tech, but Sheila says to not give up, and they keep going. After coming out, they encounter "Eggman Nega", who starts laughing how he'll take over the world. Team Physics doesn't like this, so they start the fight. After the fight, he runs off into a forest, to which Team Physics discuss their next move. Snap says they follow him. They then run into the forest. After coming out, they encounter Team Secret, who they ask for the piece of tech, to which they act confused. Snap thinks they're lying, so they gets ready to fight. After the fight, Snap starts to lose a bit of confidence, but Sheila and Tornado vow to protect him, even though they are heading toward a haunted house, at night. After coming out, they encounter "Eggman" who scares them with his new machine, and Snap declares he stole the piece of tech. Then both sides get ready to fight. After the fight, "Eggman" runs off, and Snap starts to think they'll never find the piece of tech. Sheila then comforts him, as she says the adventure is only beginning. Tornado notices an area full of flames, to which Sheila replies "Easy!", then runs off, with her teammates following close behind. After coming out, they encounter Team Dimension, to which they ask for the piece of tech. They(Team Dimension) ask if they've seen Eggman Nega or the Coconut Crew. Sheila says no, but she thinks they're lying, so she puts up a fist of water, to which Blaze flinches to. They then fight. After the fight, they come across a cold area. Sheila says they'll make it through, so they keep going. After coming out, they find "EggRobo", who cuts down a nearby ice crystal. They then fight. After the fight, Tornado notices a desert, to which Sheila determines the only way to proceed, is to go across, so they do so. They then encounter Team Sonic, to which they ask for the piece of tech. Sonic cringes at Sheila, and Snap constantly asks Tails for the piece of technology, to which at every attempt to get it, Tails says he doesn't have it. Snap knows he has it, so they fight. After the fight, they find an aquatic area, to which Sheila cheers to, and Snap. Tornado starts to hide the fact he can't swim, but Sheila can sense his tensity, and tells him he'll be fine, and they head in. After coming out, they encounter "Eggman Nega", who floods the place, to a certain level, to which the team get angry at, so they fight. After the fight, Tornado finds an ancient city, to which Snap starts to get excited, so they jump right in. After coming out, they encounter Team Metal, who they ask for a challenge and the piece of tech. They say they don't have the piece of tech, but will gladly accept the challenge. They start. After the fight, the team notice the flying mechanical fortress. Snap then remembers he left it there, so they get on, and GO! After coming out, they find "Eggman", who just walks outside, then prepares his new machine. Team Physics then fight, determined to NOT let him take over the world. After the fight, Tornado finds a key, for a random reason, and Snap finds his piece of tech on the floor. Sheila then thinks the key could be used for the room not too far away. He uses it, and all he finds is a note, saying "Ha ha ha, come to Pinnicale Tower, your planet will be crushed!". The team then run off for Pinnicale Tower, determined to help keep the world in peace. END Achievements for completing story *Team Physics cutscenes unlock *Sprites of team will occasionally run around on the main screen *Playable in Tournament Mode(if it's your 2nd+ team) *New Challenges in Challenge Mode *Unlock Teams Colour and Mechanic as playable teams. Category:Stories Category:Story